


The many names of Joe Barbaro

by Its_Raineing_Words



Category: Mafia (Video Games)
Genre: Character Study, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-11
Updated: 2014-05-11
Packaged: 2018-01-24 09:47:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1600409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Its_Raineing_Words/pseuds/Its_Raineing_Words
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joe thinks about what his name and all its variations mean to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The many names of Joe Barbaro

He was Joseph Barbaro when his Mama told him off and when he got in trouble with the law, which was pretty similar actually. Nothing made him more nervous than when someone called him by his full name, he associated it with being in serious trouble so nothing made him pay attention faster than when Henry or Vito called his Joseph. It may be the name on his birth certificate but not the one he liked best.

He was Joe to the world, friend and enemy alike, everyone called him Joe. He liked Joe, it wasn’t fancy and it didn’t stick out like Vito who even with a nickname gets funny looks whenever he introduces himself even from Italians. He’d first got called Joe by one of the boys on his road and he liked it so it stuck.

He was Joey as a child but had beaten anyone up who called him that by the time he was ten. Vito had called him Joey sometimes, right until he’d left for the war; Joe would be loathe to say it but he missed it. What would on anyone else be an insult was friendship.

He thought sometimes about names and the significance of them, they can shape how others see you in positive and negative ways.


End file.
